Currently, contactless tests, such as tests conducted for new financial transaction devices, are typically performed by using a batch of sample contactless user devices (such as portable consumer devices or identification cards) with a contactless acceptance devices (such as an access device). For example, in the context of testing new financial transaction devices, test payment cards are sent to acquirers or merchants so that they can test the payment cards with new access devices (such as a new POS terminal). Similar testing is performed for testing a new contactless user device by using a plurality of contactless acceptance devices. This process tends to be cumbersome, and it is difficult to receive feedback of the test results because they are performed manually.